


Restless Legs

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Massage, Pining Link, Smutty Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Link offers to help Rhett with his restless leg syndrome after their trip to London.





	Restless Legs

It was late and the office was quiet and dark. The rest of the mythical team had already gone home for the day but Rhett and Link had stayed to catch up on some emails. After their vacations and the London trip, stuff had piled up a little more than they had expected.

Rhett had opted for the couch, lounging in the light of his laptop, one leg on the couch, other on the floor. Link was sitting by his desk trying to concentrate on a particularly boring but important email. He managed to read a sentence or two but then his train of thought was stopped by the sound of soft thumping and shuffling from the couch. Usually, he was pretty good at droning out noises when he needed to. Years of sharing their workspace, and living space before that, had honed this skill to its peak. But now he was tired and jetlagged. He started the email over a couple of times but was stopped every time by his friend’s jerky movements. 

Link closed his eyes and sigh escaped from his lips. 

“I’m sorry, man. Am I bugging you?” Rhett’s voice crackled with annoyance.

“No, it’s fine. I know you can’t help it.” 

Link felt bad that he’d shown his discomfort. He knew jetlag had made Rhett’s restless leg syndrome go on overdrive and it was obviously very uncomfortable for him. Link spun in his chair to face his friend and looked at him. Obviously they’d been together almost the entire day but Link didn’t have a habit of staring at his best friend. He’d made himself stop that a long time ago. Rhett looked tired. The harsh light of the laptop didn’t do his already pale face any favors. He had obviously been tugging his hair because it was mussed and messy. 

A warm feeling of familiarity washed over Link at the sight of him. His thoughts drifted into the past. Waking up together after childhood sleepovers. Rhett’s sleepy green eyes peeking under his covers to check if Link was still sleeping. His hair all messy from the sleep. And then, morning hair in college. Link could almost smell their dorm room; the musk of two people living in too small of a space. His stomach clenched at the memory of the almost unbearable need to run his fingers through his best friend’s overgrown locks that one morning when he woke up next to him after a night of hazy memories and drinking.

“Yeah, but if it’s bugging you I can just go home and finish these emails there. No reason for both of us to be annoyed,” Rhett offered closing his laptop and moving to get up.

Link jerked at the snap of the laptop closing, irrationally fearing Rhett could read the memory from his mind. Rhett sounded a bit more than irritated. It made Link’s stomach drop uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to make Rhett feel worse.

“Oh, come on. Now I feel bad.” 

Link jumped up almost as if his movement towards his friend could push him back down to his seat. Rhett stopped halfway up and looked at Link. Link extended his hand in front of him motioning Rhett to lower himself and walked to the couch.

“Just sit back down. You’re such a drama queen when you’re tired.”

Link smirked hoping to humor the irritation out of Rhett. It usually worked. That was their dynamic. But now Rhett just lowered himself back to his earlier position and grunted. A small smile danced on Link’s lips because he knew that grunt. It was “ _Link is being a pain in the ass_ ” grunt. Rhett used it a lot. Link took hold of Rhett’s shoe and lifted his leg enough to shuffle behind it. Link plopped down and let Rhett’s leg fall back on the couch over his lap.

"Whatever. I was just thinking we should get some work done and it’s obviously not happening because of my goddamn feet.” Rhett’s hand came down to his calf as he spoke and with a grimace, he massaged the tense muscle.

“It’s been really bad, huh?” Link asked and his eyes followed Rhett’s hand moving up and down his leg. 

Rhett just nodded, eyes closed. His position was still so tense. Link suddenly realized his hand hovered over Rhett’s. He didn’t remember moving it there. His neck snapped to see if Rhett had noticed but his eyes were still closed, pained wrinkles etched on his forehead.

“I could… um… I could massage them for you.” The words left Link’s mouth before he could really think about them. Rhett’s hand stopped.

Every muscle in Link’s body tensed as he waited for a reaction. It wasn’t so bad, he tried to rationalize with himself. He wasn’t proposing anything appallingly weird. Just a guy helping his friend in need. And of course, he wanted to help Rhett. What kind of horrible person didn’t want their friend to be happy and pain-free? His request had nothing to do with his deeply buried need to touch him. Apparently not so deeply buried right now, he mused while waiting for a disgusted refusal.

“Really? Would you? Thanks, man. I’m crawling out of my skin here.” Rhett actually sounded relieved. He lifted his other leg to Link’s lap as well and gave Link an expectant nod.

This was not what Link had anticipated. His hands started to shake slightly. He cracked his knuckles with a flourish to hide the shakes and gave Rhett a smile he hoped was friendly and neutral. Silently he thanked for the dim lighting that hopefully disguised his flushed cheeks. 

“Sure. Happy to help.”

Rhett closed his eyes and scooted down a bit. Link’s hands hovered over his friend's legs and he swallowed. They touched each other a lot. Their friendship had always been close like that. Hugs and pats on the back. The whole UFC phase in college. And on the show, it was heightened to a point of ridiculous at times. But that was different. Link could compartmentalize that as something else; something another Link and another Rhett did. He did save those moments though, to a box in his mind that he opened sometimes when he was alone and needy. Link shook his head to chase away the thoughts now. 

This was really them. In a dimly lit office, after hours. Link’s hands soon on Rhett’s skin. It made Link’s heart almost thump out of his chest. 

“You… ah… can you maybe lift your slacks a bit or-? I’d get a better grip,” Link said, his voice cracking. He feigned a cough to cover up the sound. Rhett yanked up his sweatpants to reveal his calves and rested back down on the couch.

Link realized he had to actually do it soon. It was becoming weird, this hovering thing he was doing. _Man up_ , he tried to rally himself. _It’s just a harmless leg massage. It’s not like I'm about to grab his cock._ The thought was like an electric shock. Link’s hands shot for Rhett’s legs. Why did his mind have to go there?! He tried to think of something else. _Puppies, donuts, coffee carts, grass, sky, spaceships. Oh god, anything else but my best friend’s throbbing cock._

“I’m hopeless,” Link whispered to himself as his fingers started to knead Rhett’s tense muscles.

“What?” Rhett opened one eye. 

“Oh, nothing.” Link couldn’t believe he’d said it aloud. 

“Um… where do you want me to–? Here or here?” Link asked changing his hands' position from the front of the legs to the back.

“I mean, it’s all over but… Oh! There… that’s good.” Rhett’s voice slowed to murmur when Link’s hand found a good spot.

 _Plants, penguins, headphones, chocolate, pencils, bananas... Oh goddamn it, why does my mind go to phallic objects_ , Link chastised himself. His hands found another good spot and he kneaded deep, eliciting a low moan from his friend. The sound was so sexual Link jumped a little. Rhett chuckled under his breath. 

“Sorry. It’s just _soooo_ good.”

“Oh, no. I didn’t...” Link hurried to say. He was glad he was wearing tight jeans instead of sweatpants. His growing problem pressed almost painfully against the hard fabric, but at least this way the physical manifestation of his feelings for his best friend was very unlikely to be discovered by him. 

“It’s supposed to be good, right? Here?” Link’s fingers returned to the spot.

“Yeah…” Rhett’s voice was a drawling sigh that turned back into another quiet moan as Link’s hands worked to rid of him of his demons. Little by little, his whole body relaxed under Link’s care. It made Link warm on the inside – warm and happy and needed. He had forgotten to think random words, concentrating on the movements of his hands and the delicious sounds Rhett was making. He closed his eyes too and let himself enjoy the moment.

A little while later he moved his hands again and Rhett drew a sharp breath between his teeth. Link’s eyes flew open and he looked at Rhett. He was amazed by the look of pleasure on Rhett’s face. _He doesn’t even try to cover it up_ , Link marveled. What he felt was honest and true and he wasn’t afraid to show it. It made Link’s stomach twist. He wanted to be honest too. And he almost let it slip. The words tangled on his lips: _I want you. All of you._

Rhett’s eyes opened. For a second Link thought he actually said the words, but he knew he hadn’t. He never would. Rhett looked at him with a peaceful little smile. 

“Thanks, bo. That really helped.”

“No problem. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Rhink fanfic. Would appreciate any comment or critisism! Sorry if my grammar was shitty, I don't usually write in english.


End file.
